The purpose of the MBRS Enrichment Activities is to create scientific interest and promote motivation of the undergraduate minority students to pursue careers in medicine, biomedicine and graduate studies. The MBRS program at Jarvis Christian College is designed to provide students with a variety of academic and extramural activities including the following: a) Conduct Off-Campus Summer Research by scholarly and scientifically oriented MBRS students under the supervision of distinguished and dedicated faculty mentors to gain scientific methodologies and hands-on experience in research to enhance their career interest in sciences and biomedicine. b) Invite distinguished Scientists and Researchers including minorities to present scholarly seminars at the college and coach the students in an informal setting for promoting their career advancement in sciences and medicine. The seminar topics and discussion may range from cellular ultrastructures to smart virus, AIDS, immunology, signal transduction, PCR and DNA technology or any topics that may represent intrinsic value in the decision making process of students for careers in sciences and biomedicine. c) Field Trips to Local Research Laboratories and Hospitals will also be a focal point for MBRS and other students to participate I pre-planned field trips to hospitals and biomedical research laboratories and attend seminars as presented by distinguished scholars and researchers at local institutions to gain first-hand knowledge and experience for career decisions in favor of biomedicine and graduate studies. d) Travel to scientific Meetings -The MBRS students will attend scientific meetings such as MARC/MBRS, Experimental biology, American Society for Cell biology and Microscopy Society of America to increase their understanding in sciences and knowledge base as well as present their research findings, as expected to result from their research participation with faculty mentors at off-campus research laboratories. The MBRS program at Jarvis Christian college, as before, promises to make significant contributions in attracting talented and gifted minorities into biomedicine and graduate studies.